La vida cambia en un instante
by Mizuuh
Summary: [AU] Narra la vida de L desde muy pequeño, sufriendo duras pruebas que debera sobrepasar, pero no todo puede ser tan malo. Siempre habra alguien que hara bailar tu corazón.Entren y disfrutaran de una historia cargada de emoción.[Spoiler] LxOC Cap 3 arriba
1. Chapter 1

__

__

_**La vida cambia en un instante **_

**__**

**__**

**__**

-Vamos L, apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a tu nueva escuela

El pequeño niño de ocho años sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió al baño; se ducho y lavo su cuerpo, lavo sus dientes y con una toalla, fue a su habitación, la ropa que su madre le dejo para ponerse se encontraba tendida en su cama; era una camisa a cuadros azul, jeans negros y unos zapatos del mismo color, pero el niño del cabello alborotado haciendo una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro, se aproximo a su armario y cogio unos jeans azul claro, una camiseta blanca y sus deportivas encontradas al lado de su cama. Se puso toda su ropa rápidamente, cogio un bolso color café y se dirigió al portal de su casa donde su madre lo llamaba con insistencia. El niño pasó frente a su madre y subió al automóvil negro, en el que se encontraba su padre tocando la bocina con enojo tras el atraso del pequeño niño.

-Ryuuzaki¿Por qué te pusiste esa ropa¡Niño tonto¡Niño idiota!

El niño no pareció prestar atención ante el espantoso regaño de su madre, subió al asiento trasero y su madre al asiento delantero, junto a su padre. Durante el trayecto.

-¿Por qué eres tan inútil Ryuuzaki, Todo lo que haces es darme problemas!! …. -¿Cómo algo tan pequeño, podría transformarse de un momento a otro en algo tan exasperante?

Los regaños seguían y seguían, mientras el tiempo pasaba el ceño fruncido de su madre aumentaba cada vez mas a la vez que los improperios y blasfemas dirigidas al chico moreno poseían mayor magnitud.

-Ryuuzaki eres un niño idiota…Eres el peor de todos!! …OH Dios mió que hecho yo para merecer esto?!!-decía la madre del pequeño irritada al máximo.

Así seguían su camino, como todos lo días, siempre igual, siempre tratando de demostrar indiferencia, sabiendo que en el fondo de su corazón habitaba la frustración de no ser aceptado por sus seres queridos y sabiendo que nunca pasaría, lo que le dolía hasta no poder mas causándole un tormento en su pequeño corazón .

-¿Por qué me hacen esto¿Soy un niño tan malo¿Por qué las personas que mas quiero, son las mas crueles conmigo?-pensaba con resentimiento-…Los odio, ojala…ojala…se mueran…-decía el niño en voz baja, mientras grandes lagrimas caían de sus ojos y con el ceño totalmente fruncido, con sus huesudas manos cogía la manga de su camiseta, tratando inútilmente de secar esos cristales de oscuridad que envolvían su rostro por mil caminos

En un momento en el que el automóvil se detuvo tras el semáforo, el niño sin poder detener sus sombrías lagrimas, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su bolso, abrió la puerta y salio corriendo por la calle para escapar de aquella realidad que lo envolvía en desolación.

Ryuuzaki corrió lo mas rápido posible, cruzando calles y pasajes dejándose aventurar por una vez en su vida en un camino que no tenía destino, en un camino que por él sería infinito, para escapar de aquello que tanto lo hacía sufrir y que a su corta edad no entendía en lo absoluto, pero de pronto y sin que se diera cuenta su realidad cambiaría de un momento a otro. Justo en el momento en que iba a doblar en la esquina con la cabeza agachada dejando notar a grandes rasgos los defectos de su columna, y que por tanto tiempo le recriminaban siendo que él no tenía la culpa de los defectos físicos que tenía, e inmerso en un mar de pensamientos que lo ahogaba sintiendo a momentos una asfixia que lo asustaba mucho, se ve obligado a volver al mundo real abruptamente tras chocar con su cabeza y caer sentado al suelo de golpe…Al observar la situación y descubrir el maldito objeto que lo había hecho reaccionar para patearlo y descargar su rabia atrapada, mientras sobaba su cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta que no era un maldito objeto sino una maldita persona tan alta y grande que le dio temor seguir observando desde tan pequeña altura, por lo que se sostuvo esta vez de pie sin apartar la vista de la "maldita" persona que lo detuvo.

-Hola pequeño-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, tan dulce y conciliadora, que con solo mirarle podía llenarle de felicidad.

El pequeño se sorprendió ante tan inesperado gesto, el chico no contesto, y bajo su cabeza para esconder esos grandes ojos negros un tanto desorbitados e hinchados, le observaba atentamente sus zapatos y tratando de calcular cualquier tipo de movimiento producido por aquel gran hombre escuchando y sintiendo lo que el señor podría hacer…Lentamente comenzó tímidamente a subir su mirada, ya que aquel hombre extrañamente le producía confianza. Observo el abrigo negro afranelado que llevaba y aquel sombrero del mismo color detalladamente que poco dejaba apreciar del rostro del hombre.

Hasta que finalmente el hombre saco su sombrero, dejando apreciar su rostro en totalidad, mostrando esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente que traía. L lo miro atentamente con sus grandes ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño?-

Ryuuzaki de pronto volvió a recordar el por que se encontraba en la calle con esos ojos tristes. El niño no dijo palabra alguna, solo dirigió su mirada al suelo, otra vez volviendo a esconder su rostro.

-No llores más pequeño-El hombre metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saco una paleta de caramelo, la dirigió al niño, que este por una especie de inercia la levanto cuidadosamente abriendo la mano, y el hombre puso el caramelo en su pequeña mano.

El niño miro el caramelo maravillado, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, tomando el lolipop con ambas manos, sacó el envoltorio rápidamente y lo introdujo en su boca. La cara de tristeza que tenía había desaparecido por completo ya hace un rato.

-¿Po que sendo tu u hombe tan gande le gutan lo duce, se soon pa niñoos?-dijo el niño con el lolipop en la boca.

El hombre se sobresalto ante tan inesperada pregunta, llamándole profundamente la atención.

-¿Eto no te poduce enfermedadaaad?-Volvió a preguntar el niño con el dulce en la boca

-Que interesantes preguntas, dime¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?-

-Me llamo L –Dijo el niño esta vez con el lolipop en su mano

-Gusto en conocerte L-el hombre se arrodillo quedando a la misma altura del niño, extendiéndole la mano, el niño la tomo por fin se saludaron.

-Señor ¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo…

-L!!! por fin te encuentro niño idiota¡¿Por qué te saliste corriendo así aaah?!!

El niño muy rápidamente cogio el envoltorio que había guardado en su bolsillo, envolvió su lolipop y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su jeans, apresurándose lo más posible antes de que su madre llegara al exacto lugar donde se encontraba, por que conociéndola, se lo quitaría y lo tiraría por algún lugar impidiéndole otra vez algo que el niño quería.

El niño dirigió su mirada al suelo cuando su madre a paso rápido se aproximaba a él.

-L que tonto eres¿Por qué haces esto?!!...-

Sorpresivamente la madre levanto su mano, y con un gesto que el niño ya conocía, trato de tapar su cara con su mano, pero aquella mujer fue más rápida, y muy enojada le dio una cachetada que hizo al niño mover su cabeza hacía a un lado, mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas, pero se contuvo, no quería denotar ser un niño débil, y tampoco la vergüenza que le daba, solo quería ser fuerte y poder afrontar cualquier tipo de situación que se le presentaba, necesitaba sentirse de algún modo poderoso, si esto no fuera así caería en un océano profundo y oscuro sin poder respirar en el que solo las medusas alumbrarían su camino. Esto era lo que el necesitaba evitar de algún modo, por mas que le quemara su pequeño corazón, tenía que ser así.

El hombre del abrigo negro, al ver esa cruel forma tratar a un niño hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera por completo, mostrando una seriedad infinita y tan profunda que esta vez podría asustar a cualquiera.

-Siento las molestias, este niño no volverá a dar problemas-Dijo la mujer inclinándose hacia el hombre, tomando el brazo de L bruscamente.

-No se preocupe no me ha causado ningún tipo de molestias, si me lo permite me gustaría despedirme de él.

Lentamente se acerco al niño, se arrodillo para quedar nuevamente a su altura, lo abrazo cariñosamente, luego de un momento , se separo de el, volvió a quedar de pie mientras en un gesto de cariño y agrado le revolvía el cabello alborotándolo aún más, sacando al niño una tímida sonrisa.

-Hasta luego pequeño, L –

-Adiós señor- dijo el pequeño tirado de la mano de su madre y moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

-No se moleste por que este niño no saldrá más-dijo la madre de L de forma muy seria y molesta.

Mientras se iban por la vereda tirado por la madre y en un completo silencio, L miraba hacía atrás observando que el hombre que nunca pudo saber su nombre seguía parado en el exacto lugar en el que se habían encontrado y mirando atentamente como se alejaban.

Después de un rato en el que con su madre habían recorrido calles y avenidas se encontraron con el automóvil de su padre, que se en encontraba callado y por primera vez esperando la llegada del niño pacientemente.

Ya dentro del automóvil se dirigieron a la nueva escuela del niño, al llegar, L la observo detenidamente, se podían apreciar muchos niños corriendo de un lado a otro, riendo y saltando por doquier.

-Bájate y que te vaya bien-dijo el padre secamente y sin ningún gesto visible en su rostro-

-Gracias, adiós-Dijo el niño

-Después de clases, vete directo a casa-dijo su mamá

El niño solo movió la cabeza y salió del automóvil callado y calmado como era característico en él. Tan pronto como sus dos pie en la calle y cerro la puerta del auto, éste se marcho rápidamente, dejando al pequeño solo en su primer día de clases.

Observo a todos lados y veía muchos padres abrazando a sus hijos y deseándoles lo mejor en su primer día, lo que lo hizo entrar en melancolía.

Caminaba lentamente hacía la entrada aferrado a su bolso y con la cabeza ligeramente agachada.

Desde ese día cambiaría su vida por completo, y el lo mejor es que él por alguna razón lo sabía en lo mas escondido de su ser.

**CONTINUARA….**

**-****Notas de la autora:** Uiii es mi primer fic, nunca había escrito uno, y como dicen hay una primera vez para todo, así que ojala que les guste. Me encanto la historia, la tenia pensada hace tiempo, y me ha dejado muy satisfecha como ha quedado. Como soy principiante en esto me ayudaría mucho que ustedes me dejaran alguna crítica, sugerencia, opinión o tomatazo…pero ojala que siempre sean constructivas xD. Subiré el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, para que se enganchen un poco en lo que escribo, que por lo demás me encanta. Bueno gracias a mi súper amiga judi-chan, que la quiero mucho y que me ayuda harto en normas para la construcción de mi Fic.

Besos y sigan leyéndome. Adiós!.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cuando vivir no es un sueño**_

Tras el "abandono" de sus padres en la escuela, para que L entrase en su primer día de clases, el pequeñito niño se encontraba en frente de la escuela, sólo a pasos de la entrada principal observando su fachada detenidamente, fijando sus grandes ojos negros en cada detalle de lo que había en el lugar, como si de alguna forma quisiera memorizar el sitio en el que pasaría la mayor parte del día. De un momento a otro y sin poder evitarlo el ruido en aquel lugar se hizo inexistente, todo se silencio de golpe, y fue por esto que se comenzó a sentir extrañamente observado hasta llegar a ser muy incomodo para él, levanto su cabeza para poder encontrar la razón de aquella incomodidad que le estaba molestando, y ahí estaban, todas esas personas que hace un rato vio que abrazaban y le dedicaban todo el tiempo del mundo a sus hijos, ahora se concentraban detenidamente en él; en su pálida cara, en su negro y desordenado cabello, en sus ropas sencillas y en su muy sabido defecto que poseía en la columna, que estando parado se le podía notar aún más, y que mucho se molestaban en decirle, sin saber el daño que le provocaban en sólo nombrar defectos de él, sin ni siquiera darle una señal, una mano amiga en la que podrían prestarle ayuda para poder de alguna manera curarlo, darle una palabra de aliento para dejar ese problema de lado o sólo algo tan simple de prestar preocupación por él, pero nunca fue así, L solo escuchaba todo lo que le decían, sin poder reprochar nada, sin poder parar las injurias y calumnias dirigidas hacía su persona por la causa de su problema, sin embargo se quedaba callado, por que no se lo permitían y el así mismo tampoco.

Después de saber que él era el triste motivo de tan repentino silencio producido; sigiloso y con su cabeza agachada tímidamente, camino lento un par de metros pasando entre la gente, mientras escuchaba como los niños murmuraban sobre él con sus madres, pero no le importo o sólo era por que se sentía tan acostumbrado a aquello, que no presto atención. Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Así tras entrar en la escuela y recorrerla un tanto desorientado, de pronto se encontró caminando por uno de los pasillos sin saber el como logro llegar a aquel sitio, que extrañamente se encontraba vacío y parecía no tener fin por la caminata que ya desde hace un buen rato llevaba el chico, solo podía apreciar a cada lado del estrecho pasadizo una gran hilera de grandes puertas, y que aparentemente eran todas iguales, todas del mismo color azul. Se encontraba todo tan callado, silencioso y quieto que podía escuchar a ratos muy fuerte los lamentos de alguien o algo quejándose en lo lejos y profundo del pasillo, a la vez estaba todo tan oscuro que al fijar su mirada hacia el frente no podía ver nada más hasta un par de metros adelante, sólo destellos de luz que se movían como acercándose a él sintiendo ligeras brisas frías en breves momentos, que acariciaban su rostro precipitadamente, tampoco podía apreciar el techo de tan escalofriante construcción que para él se encontraba inalcanzable tras su pequeña estatura, el niño al mirarlo pudo ver que parecía estar cubierto por una niebla color negro tan espesa que el que la alcanzara podría tocarla y sostenerla con ambas manos rompiéndola en mil pedazos, lo que hizo que de repente y sin poder evitarlo, sintió como un insecto de mil pies camino desde su huesuda cola, pasando por toda su columna y terminando en la base de su cuello, haciendo que el pequeñito niño estremeciera todo su cuerpo doblando rápida y exageradamente su columna. En un momento tuvo miedo creyendo ingenuamente que su pequeña espalda podría quedar más torcida de lo que ya estaba, acto seguido cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño marcadamente intentando tranquilizarse u olvidar la situación en la que encontraba, cosa que no logro, por que el condenado insecto volvió a recorrerle la espalda una y otra vez, lo que ahora parecía que fueran toda una plaga de ellos que habían venido para quedarse.

Ya la situación era más de lo que podía soportar el pequeño niño, sosteniendo a duras penas con el ceño fruncido las grandes fosas en la que sus ojos aún cerrados se habían convertido de un momento a otro. Ya desesperado por el medio que tenía, trato de refugiarse en si mismo como lo había hecho tantas veces, por lo que se agacho encogiendo su piernas y atrapándolas con sus manos, de tal forma como impidiendo que escaparan y a la vez escondiendo su cabecita entre sus brazos, llorando en silencio. Así se encontraba en medio del pasillo, sólo y desprotegido, temiendo siempre a lo que hay a su alrededor, temiendo en el daño que le producirían los demás, escondiéndose de la crueldad en la que se encuentra atrapado, viviendo un mundo de trampas blancas donde salir victorioso, planeando reglas de justicia para insectos desarrollados.

-Por favor, alguien…ayúdeme-Decía el chico levemente entre sollozos y con su respiración un tanto entrecortada, con su cabeza aún entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás perdido?-dijo una voz muy suave, agradable y dulce

L al escuchar tan agradable vocecita de inmediato levanto su cabeza, delatando su tristeza. Sin responder esa pregunta, se quedo atónito y sin palabras, ante lo que sus ojos veían. Aquella joven seguía parada frente de él tratando de recibir la respuesta del chico que seguía agachado mirándola con esos grandes ojos.

La niña que parecía tener la misma edad y ser un poco más pequeña de estatura, usaba un vestido ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, color azul con pequeños flecos color blanco en las orillas, es de mangas cortas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía tener una piel muy tersa y blanca como la leche, un cabello dorado largo y ondulado tomado con una cinta color blanco y ojos grandes color verde esmeralda. L podía ver claramente todos sus detalles, por que para él aquella niña resplandecía de luz, lo que por instantes pensó que un ángel había venido a salvarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Volvió a interrogar la niña

-Ehhh…nada, lo siento-Dijo ya parado y frente a la niña.

-¿Por qué estas aquí tan sólo?-Dijo la niña con una linda sonrisa.

-Es que…me perdí-Dijo L tristemente.

-No te preocupes, sígueme, saldremos juntos de aquí-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de L cariñosamente.

-¿Eres nuevo en está escuela?-Dijo la niña, mientras apuraba un poco el paso, para poder encontrar el fin de ese tenebroso pasillo que parecía no tener una salida.

-Sí…y tú?-Dijo el pequeño, tímido y apenado por como iban los dos de la mano.

-Yo también-Dijo la chica regalándole un hermosa sonrisa.

L frunció el ceño ligeramente y medito por un momento-¿Entonces, como saldremos de aquí, sí ni tú, ni yo conocemos el lugar?-Lo que hizo que levemente el insecto volviera a aparecer.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, pero no hay de que preocuparse, sólo dejemos llevar-Dijo la pequeña alegremente.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió mucho, pero a la vez tranquilizo su corazón que tan exaltado estaba. De pronto detuvo su andar y de un tirón suave, hizo que la chica reaccionara y por inercia miró hacia tras.

L soltó su agarre y la miró fijamente mientras la niña se acomodaba quedando cara a cara con el chico. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro a los ojos.

-Perdón, no me he presentado aún-Aclaro repetidas veces su garganta y sacando un tono grave en su voz volvió a decir- Buenos días señorita, mi nombre es Elle y el suyo?-Dijo el chico inclinando su cabeza en forma de reverencia, lo que hizo a la niña sacar una alegre y hermosa sonrisa, divertida por aquel gesto que respondió en forma de juego. Cuando L la vio también sonrió logrando su cometido.

-Buenos días caballero, mi nombre es Lennisun-Seguidamente se inclinó tomando de ambos lados de su vestido, cruzando sus piernas y flexionándolas levemente, en señal de reverencia hacia el chico que se apeno floreciendo una leve tonalidad rosa en su rostro, mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa en su pequeños labios.

-Bueno ya nos presentamos, así que sigamos buscando la salida-Esta vez fue L quien tomo la mano de la pequeña, guiándola según su instinto le dictaba.

-Mira que te parece si abrimos esa puerta, la que tiene la reja, parece distinta a las demás-Le dijo la chica señalándole con el dedo.

-Sí claro, vamos-Respondió el pequeño, corriendo mientras sostenía la mano de la chica con suavidad y cuidado.

Llegaron a la puerta y queriendo impresionar a la chica, L le dijo que se apartara por que él sería quien la abriera, así que se puso en posición, puso ambas manos en la puerta y comenzó a presionar con todo su fuerza, frunciendo el ceño fuertemente, pero sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, por que al cabo de unos minutos quedo exhausto y sin haber podido mover la puerta ni unos míseros centímetros.

-Mmmm…no puedo moverla-Dijo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes, venga entre los dos vamos a poder abrirla-Dijo al chico apenado.

Y así lo hicieron, se dispusieron en una posición y comenzaron a hacer fuerza, hasta que por sorpresa, la puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente, dejando entrar leves rayos de luz al lugar. Así prosiguieron por unos breves instantes y la puerta para la alegría de los niños la puerta se abrió de golpe hasta atrás.

-Siiii, genial, pudimos salir al fin…-Dijo la chica extendiendo los brazos y saltando en un pie, de la felicidad. Mientras L la miraba atentamente e incluso un poco boquiabierto por la belleza que irradiaba la pequeña que se reflejaba en aquellos grandes e inocentes ojos del pequeñito.

-No es hermoso-la chica vocifero, para llamar la atención del pequeño que seguía en el mismo sitio sin mover ni un músculo, parecía hipnotizado.

-Ehhh…claro que si-respondió tras despertar del sueño que momentos atrás se había visto inmerso.

-Ven vamos-Continuo la chica mientras buscaba la mano de L, teniendo éxito y tirando de ella para obligarlo a correr, lo que el chico correspondió de tal forma que ahora era él, el que tiraba de ella guiándola por el verde césped del patio trasero de la escuela.

Después de haber recorrido por un largo rato el patio trasero de la escuela, aquel lugar al que habían llegado por casualidad, ya era hora de irse a casa, ya que por ser el primer día en el que empezaba la escuela, no había clases siendo un día de recreación para todos los alumnos.

-L, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir, no quiero que se preocupen por mí en casa. Gracias la pase muy bien estando contigo, me gustaría que fueron los mejores amigos.-Después de dicho esto la chica se acerco a él tímidamente, aparto un rebelde mechón que tapaba su pálido rostro y poso sus finos labios de una suave tonalidad rosa, en la mejilla del chico, de forma tierna y delicada, hecho esto salio corriendo por un pasillo cubierto por enredaderas que se encontraba a un costado del patio y que conectaba con la entrada de la escuela.-Nos vemos mañana, L-Grito mientras desaparecía a los sorprendidos ojos del niño.

El chico se quedo boquiabierto por aquel dulce beso que la chica le había dado, no decía ni una sola palabra, sólo observaba como ella se alejaba del lugar, por consiguiente cogio su bolso que se encontraba sobre el césped, lo coloco en su espalda y se dirigió al pasillo por el que momentos antes había desaparecido la niña, parecía inmerso otra vez en sueños, sentía como si de repente todo hubiera cambiado, y ¿cómo podía cambiar tanto, en tan pocos instantes, en tan pocos minutos, con una persona y en algo que ni él mismo busco? Ahora sentía como si todo fuera tan fácil, ya no necesitaba sentirse aceptado, por que ahora lo era, extrañamente era real, sin embargo ya no se quería cuestionar, haría caso a la única persona con la que se sentía seguro y existente; sólo se dejaría llevar por lo que su conciencia y corazón le dictaba ¿y qué es lo que le dictaban en estos instantes? Sí, por fin lo comprendía, ya no se prohibiría de su sentimientos, que un tiempo pensó que no los tenía, ahora sólo los modificaría para acompañarlos de su conciencia y poder ser feliz, aunque sea el más mínimo de los tiempos.

Ya en la calle, se encontraba caminando por la acera tranquilo y con una gran sonrisa que no podía disimular. Tras 23 minutos aproximadamente de caminata llego a su casa, que quedaba relativamente cerca de su escuela, era una pequeña vivienda de dos pisos; su fachada era de color amarillo damasco, tenía sólo una ventana en cada piso, unas cuantas plantas y flores a cada lado de la puerta, siendo muy sencilla y modesta.

-Ya llegue!-Gritó, tras encontrar la puerta de su casa semiabierta, lo que le llamo la atención.-Hola?-Volvió a vociferar sin tener respuesta.

Entro sigiloso y sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta muy despacio, busco con la mirada a cualquiera que se presentara en la casa, pero el primer piso se encontraba vacío, se metió en la cocina y como creyendo que no había ninguna persona en la casa, se dirigió al refrigerador; lo abrió y saco una rebanada de pastel de fresa, sus ojos se maravillaron ante tal exquisita panorámica y que no pudo dejar de saborear, extasiado por el sabor y la dulzura que no pudo aguantar comérselo de dos bocados, pero miró a todos lados y rápidamente saco otra rebanada que esta vez prefirió disfrutarlo comiendo pequeñitos pedazos, uno tras otro, y salio raudo de la cocina con su amado trofeo en la mano, muy feliz, por que la victoria esta vez era para él, así fue subiendo muy despacio escalón tras escalón para dirigirse a su habitación.

Cuando ya sólo le faltan dos escalones para llegar completamente al segundo piso, escucho pequeños murmullos provenientes de una de las habitaciones, un tanto extrañado, comenzó a buscar el lugar en donde provenían aquellas voces, así lo hizo, pronto se dio cuenta que venían de la habitación principal, la matrimonial.

Se acerco muy despacio y echo un vistazo hacia dentro, ya que la puerta irresponsablemente se encontraba semiabierta, dejando un espacio para poder mirar en el interior de la habitación, vio que estaban sus padres hablando muy seriamente, en un principio vacilando si escuchar o no, pero su curiosidad fue mayor.

-Takeshi ¿qué haremos?, esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás-Exclamo la mujer muy decidida.

-Suki, tendremos que decirle la verdad, después de todo él tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando-Le respondió el hombre gordo.

-Pero ¿ya no queda ninguna alternativa? Cierto

-Me temo que no Suki, es lo único que nos queda por hacer-

-Esta bien…entonces le diremos que nosotros no somos sus padres, uff que alivio, por fin nos libraremos de aquel extraño mocoso-Dijo la mujer sentándose en la cama.

-Sí que alivio, después de todo nunca me gusto ser padre suplente, pero bueno esto ya acabara-Replicó el hombre que se hacía llamar obligado su "padre".

-Sí, a mí tampoco Takeshi…y también hay que decirle que sus padres son detectives privados y actualmente se encuentran en la clínica tras una misión fallida…Mmm creo que están moribundos o algo así, pero lo único que me importa es que quieren que ese mocoso se quede con ellos…Así que eso haremos-Exclamo secamente y sin ningún gesto en su cara.

-Bueno, entonces estamos decididos Suki, eso haremos. Vamos-Dicho esto se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

L no podía creer lo que "sus padres" estaban diciendo, o lo que fueran estas personas, simplemente se quedo atónito ante tan inesperadas palabras, quedando inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían salirse en cualquier momento, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y a temblar exageradamente lo que produjo que el pedazo de pastel de fresa, cayera precipitadamente al suelo embarrándolo de crema. L realmente no entendía lo que ocurría, no se explicaba lo que acababa de escuchar, sólo atino a salir corriendo a su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo, ya no le importaba si lo escuchaban o no.

Aquellas personas que se habían hecho llamar por más de 8 años "padres", tras escuchar el estruendoso portazo, salieron raudos de la habitación y se percataron del pastel de fresa tirado en el suelo, de inmediato se percataron de lo que había pasado con el chico, de inmediato supieron lo que ahora él sabía. Pero procuraron no hacer nada, sólo esperar si el niño preguntara más detalles de lo que se había enterado de tan inesperada forma, ya que a pesar de su corta edad, era muy inteligente, demasiado inteligente, para el gusto de ellos.

Ya dentro de su habitación se sentó en su cama algo más calmado, extrañado sintió un bulto que le molestaba en una de sus nalgas, frunció ligeramente el ceño, por lo que se dispuso a averiguar de que se trataba, se puso de pie e introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón. La sorpresa fue mayor, tras recordar y sacar de su bolsillo lo que está mañana le habían regalado muy amablemente. Era el _lolipop_ de fresa que aquel hombre llamado…Bueno no sabía como se llamaba, sólo era el hombre del gran abrigo negro con el que por esas circunstancias de la vida se había encontrado.

-Pero ¿qué es esto?-Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras observaba un pequeño pedazo de papel que había sacado junto con la paleta. Desenvolvió la paleta y se la metió ya usada por el mismo en su boca. Mientras extendía el papel, tras desdoblarlo, pudo leer.

_Pequeño L:  
Eres un niño que tiene un potencial increíble__, me interesa mucho saber de ti, cuando tengas dificultades de cualquier tipo, búscame en el mismo sitio que nos hemos encontrado, ahí estaré esperándote. _

_Atte. Watari_

-Gracias Señor-Exclamo el pelinegro para sí esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama apoyando sus dos pies descalzos en ella y llevando sus dos manos a sus rodillas, mientras aún tenía el _lolipop_ en su boca moviéndolo por cada rincón de está, con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de su habitación. Ahora encajaban muchas cosas en su sitió, ahora lograba entender la situación por la que se encontraba en todos estos años, pero no le causaba tristeza la idea de que esas personas no fueran sus supuestos padres, si no era por la forma tan fría y cruel por la que se referían a los que si eran de verdad, es más, se enrabiaba por aquello, pero prefirió calmarse para no entrar en llanto como tantas veces había pasado, esta vez debía controlarse y pensar con claridad lo que iba a hacer. Después de mantenerse una hora en la misma posición, solo que cuando se le acabo la paleta dirigió su dedo pulgar a su boca, y meditando todo lo que le había pasado en un sólo día, estaba ella ante todo pensamiento, ante todo análisis previo. Aquella chica que cautivo su conciencia e hizo bailar a su corazón de emoción, con ese hermoso recuerdo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, resistiéndose un poco al cansancio que sentía, pero este ganaría sumergiéndolo en aquel sitió que sólo los ángeles vuelan y conocen, y en que por tanto tiempo el pequeño se encontraba inasistente, pero no importo siempre sería bienvenido. Antes de lograr escapar, consiguió tapar su cuerpo que aún se encontraba sentado, con una gruesa manta que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, tras lograrlo, escapo sin poder volver al mundo irreal. Así se durmió el pequeño con la luz de la luna entrando por su ventana y dibujando su cuerpo en la oscuridad, mientras éste caía de lado, quedando tapado y recostado completamente en su cama, con una linda y marcada sonrisa, de aquellas que no temen a ser exhibidas por sus finos y pálidos labios.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**

* * *

**__**Notas de la autora:**_ Bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior, por lo que me inspire bastante xD, espero que les guste. Losé, es un tanto trágico por todo lo que le pasa a L siendo tan pequeño, pero no todo puede ser tan malo, no es verdad. Espero que les guste, por que lo hice con mucho cariño y ame como quedo . 

Bueno les agradecería mucho que ustedes me dejaran alguna crítica, opinión, sugerencia o tomatazo para seguir avanzando y mejorar en lo escribo.

Gracias a C-Near-L, mizu-chan-x, judi-chan por sus reviews que me dejan muy feliz para seguir escribiendo ).

(Contando los días para ver el final de Death Note en mi house con mi hermanita judi-chan D )

Besos a todos y sigan leyéndome.

Matta ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disfrutenla!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nuevas sensaciones _**

Los calidos y tímidos rayos del sol, asomando por la ventana del chico indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, le llegaban directamente en su pálido rostro, lo que lo hizo despertar de aquel mundo que visitó por un prolongado periodo de tiempo, abriendo sus grandes ojos despacio y tranquilamente, encontrándose en la misma posición en la que había perdido la lucha contra el sueño, la noche anterior. Se incorporó en su cama quedando sentado y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba cómodamente, bostezó en forma leve, talló sus ojos y sacó las mantas que cubrían su pequeñito cuerpo, por consiguiente dio un pequeño salto para quedar parado en la superficie de la habitación, notando a la perfección lo descansado y estupenda noche que había pasado, aunque aquellas ojeras que jamás se iban dictarán lo contrario. Recogió las deportivas blancas, o más bien grises por lo gastadas y viejas que estaban, se las puso y cuidadosamente se dirigió a la puerta, con paso lento, sacó tratando de hacer el menor de los ruidos el cerrojo, la abrió y asomó su cabecita hacia el pasillo, moviéndola para observar a ambos lados del lugar, tras percatarse de que en el lugar no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, comprendiendo de que no había nadie o simplemente se encontraban durmiendo todavía, salió sigiloso del lugar.

Maldijo entre dientes que esa habitación en la que por curiosidad se había enterado de tantas "estupideces" estuviera camino a las escaleras, pero no tuvo alternativa, siguió casi en puntitas para no enterar a aquellas personas sobre su presencia, por que simplemente no quería verlos a la cara, o no podía, "malditasea" era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Momentos antes de llegar a las escaleras, observo el suelo y seguía ahí sin ningún tipo de señal de intento de ser removido, lo que la noche anterior había sido su pedazo de pastel, ahora se encontraba embarrando el piso, el chico suspiro levemente cabizbajo, pero siguió con el camino destinado, tratando de dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos que le hacían daño en su pequeño corazón, apretándolo y sintiendo a momentos que le saldría del pecho, procurando estar atento, por si se caía en mil pedazos, pero él no se dejaría, él era fuerte, él era un chico único y ya no se iba a permitir más sufrimientos, él se había propuesto ser feliz, por que lo necesitaba, anhelaba y más aún lo merecía.

Bajó raudo las escaleras, pero procurando en todo momento hacer el más mínimo ruido. Tomó su bolso café, tirado al borde de los sofás de la sala y abrió la puerta que lleva al exterior de la casa, está vez la cerro de un portazo, sin importar ya si sintieran su salida o no, el cometido ya estaba cumplido.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su escuela con una enorme sonrisa, ya que estaba frenético, casi desesperado por verla, ya no podía esperar más, por encontrarse con aquella persona que no le importo como era su aspecto físico, que no le importo lo solitario y extraño que era, por aquella chica que dejó su corazón dando vueltas, saltado y gritando como loco por otra mirada de la pequeña, el día anterior. Ahora sólo quería saber de ella, reír con ella, bueno lo admitía, que ella le volviera a tomar su mano y juntos recorrer el patio o… ¡lo que fuese, y por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior seguramente no iba a ser imposible.

Tras llegar a la escuela, se detuvo haciendo una pausa para recuperar el aliento perdido, reflexiono por unos instantes, y recién llegado se vino a dar cuenta la gran corrida de casi 12 minutos, estimados por el mismo, que hizo sin hacer ninguna parada, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió viniendo de una persona tan holgazana físicamente como él, pero extrañamente algo lo impulsaba a seguir contra su propia voluntad otorgándole energías para seguir adelante, para poder llegar a su precioso objetivo sin importar cuanto le cueste. Él haría lo posible, él la protegería. Observó el lugar y vio un grupo de niños que iban conversando amenamente, astuto decidió seguirlos, por que está vez no estaba para nada dispuesto a perderse dentro de su propia escuela y por lo distraídos que los niños estaban seguramente no se darían cuenta de su presencia, así que dibujo el mismo camino que el grupo hacía estando a leves metros de distancia, así se mantuvieron caminando por unos minutos, teniendo en todo momento la cautela de no ser avistado por el grupo hasta que se detuvo en el aula en el que el grupo de niños entró, observó la puerta del lugar en la que encontraba la lista con nombres de los alumnos que les tocaba en aquella sala, y que por sorpresa estaba el de él y la chica. Sonrió ampliamente y exaltado de emoción comenzó con sus manos a ordenar su ropa que por cierto estaba bastante arrugada, estirándola con ansias lo más posible, desde su camiseta blanca, hasta su jeans azul, igualmente teniendo éxito con sus prendas, viéndose por lo menos más presentable para la ocasión teniendo en cuenta que aquella ropa la llevaba puesta dos días seguidos, después las posó en su cabeza para peinar con sus dedos su alborotado cabello con frenesí, pero en esto si que no se le veía mejoría alguna, maldijo por unos instantes que su cabello se viera tan desaliñado, pero la verdad estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo así, que finalmente terminó restándole importancia al asunto. Al tratar de hacer lo mejor que pudo para ordenar su aspecto, se agacho de hombros y entró.

Estando ya dentro observó detenidamente como de costumbre lo que estaba a su alrededor y vio como todos los niños incluida la profesora le prestaban atención, calculando cada movimiento que el pelinegro realizaba guardando un absoluto silencio, sin embargo el chico estaba tan concentrado en buscar con su mirada por cada rincón del aula su preciado y para él hermoso objetivo, que por razones casi obvias se encontraba totalmente despreocupado de los insignificantes seres que habitaban el lugar, celosos de la invasión de territorio que provocaba la presencia del pequeñito.

Sonrió como felino al encontrar finalmente a la chica que robaba sus pensamientos, se encontraba sentada en un pupitre al fondo del aula, en un rincón casi oscuro y de esos que son dificultosos para observar el pizarrón, haciendo señas a L para llamar su atención y dirigirlo a tomar asiento al lugar que había reservado para él junto a la chica.

El niño contestó satisfactoriamente al llamado de atención de ella, se dirigió a paso lento y sin perder de vista los grandes ojos color esmeralda de la niña que se reflejaban intensamente en la oscuridad, como hipnotizado de forma indirecta y sin consentimiento hizo en absoluto lo que le indicaba, sólo con un lenguaje gesticulado,_ "¿Cómo puedo ser "manipulado" de esa forma tan cotidiana y simple?"_ Se preguntaba en segundos fugases obteniendo un reconfortante: _"Realmente no me importa…me dejaré llevar por ti"_ como respuesta.

Así se mantuvieron, durante tres días, ignorando lo que había a su alrededor, siendo ellos mismos la conformación de un mundo luminoso creado por su razón, protegiéndose de lo que no se ve brillar en la oscuridad, _juntos_, por la extraña insistencia de necesitarlo, de encontrar esa compañía que sólo uno puede saber reconocer entre las multitudes, de poder llenar ese basto espacio en sus pequeñitos corazones de una forma tan básica de complicidad, entendimiento y bueno si alcanzaba de amor, que un niño busca para lograr jugar a volar, y cada uno lo encontró del otro sin siquiera imaginárselo.

Días en el que aquel chico de piel blanca y cabello azabache, sólo se limito a cruzar las más mínimas palabras con "ellos", fueron tan pocas que se podían contar con las manos…Sólo necesitaba tiempo, sólo necesitaba pensar, para poder imaginarse a lo que se afrontaría, diciendo las palabras justas, poder enfrentarles sin remordimientos ni traiciones para sí mismo…Sólo necesitaba planear con su privilegiada mente lo que se avecinaría.

--------X

En su escuela, en la hora de almuerzo.

-Oye…bueno eh…Linn…me preguntaba si…eh…-Balbuceaba L con su carita roja por el nerviosismo, mirando a sus pies para por lo menos tratar de ocultarlo aun que sea un poco, mientras presionaba sus pulgares.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Decía la pequeña observando ahora atentamente al chico tras la curiosa acción de su compañero, dejando su emparedado a un lado.

-Bueno yo…eh…quería…-Trataba de decir aún con la mirada baja y más colorado que hace un momento- _Qué me ocurre malditasea!, por que me pongo tan nervioso, siento que casi el corazón se me sale del pecho y no entiendo por que, bueno…a decir verdad nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como ella en toda mi vida, es como si no pudiera parar de mirar esos hermosos ojos, esa delicada pielcita suya, esa hermosa sonrisa que me deja sin aliento….¿En qué estoy pensando?! Soy un completo idiota, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella…No, no puedo!...¿Tendré alguna enfermedad acaso?...¿Donde están los dulces cuando realmente los necesito?!…¿Por qué a mí?!-_Reflexionaba preocupado e ingenuo en su mente.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes bien? Elle me estas preocupando, estás muy raro hoy- Decía la chica acercándose al niño-¿Por qué no me miras?- Dijo en tono bajo y melancólico.

Al escuchar lo que exclamó la chica se volvió a maldecir así mismo en su mente-_Tengo que pedírselo…tengo que pedírselo…Ya tranquilo Elle, tu puedes hacerlo, vamos pídeselo, total lo peor que puede decirte es "no", pero eso no es tan malo… o ¿si?…Vamos confío en ti ._Suspiro profundo, irguiendo su pecho-

-Linn!-Dijo el pelinegro para llamar su atención mientras ésta vez subía su cabeza y se miraban directamente a los ojos, sin importar está vez que la chica viera lo que estaba provocando en él aquella timidez, él se lo había propuesto y lo estaba logrando-…Me gustaría...invi….-Trataba de decir a duras penas, ya que estaba experimentando situaciones nuevas, que no tenía idea como reaccionar presionando en él de una manera un tanto exagerada, y más aún si ella lo miraba atentamente de forma incrédula, girando tiernamente su cabeza a aún lado, un gesto que a él lo enloquecía.-

-Hey Linn, preciosa!!-Gritó un niño acercándose a la mesa donde yacían los dos para comer-…Me gustaría invitarte preciosa, tu sabes, a tomar un helado, un jugo o lo que tú quieras, te daré ese privilegio, "mi chica"¿Qué dices?-Decía aquel chico levantándole una ceja de manera arrogante, era de unos dos años mayor que ellos, de aspecto muy ordenado y por lo que habían escuchado era uno de los chicos "populares de la escuela"-…¿Aceptas?-

Elle casi se le cae la cara al suelo, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar por sus oídos, se quedó un par de segundos boquiabierto ante la "invitación" del chico y más, por que estuvo a punto de proponer él invitarla a salir antes, movió la cabeza como para despertar en el estado que se encontraba, pero sólo para cambiarlo por un sentimiento de odio, mientras apretaba su puño derecho con furia_-…Malditasea!, yo quería ser quien la invitara a salir, no éste pedazo de idiota!...¿y si le rompo la boca?!.._.-Suspiró levemente resignado, soltando su agarre_-…no, no sería correcto…además no en presencia de…ella...-_Reflexionaba en silencio.

Linn parecía aún más sorprendida, ante tan inesperada prepuesta, de momento no supo como reaccionar, sólo atinaba a mirar a Elle de forma melancólica y decepcionada, cuestionándole el porque no se lo propuso primero, suspiró con resignación y sin apartar la mirada hacía el chico de las ojeras en ningún momento, por fin se dio a contestar.

-Esta bien, acepto tú invitación-Dijo sin ánimos y sin mostrar gesto alguno en su rostro.

-Muy bien preciosa, nos vemos en la salida…adiós-Dijo rozando con su mano el lozano rostro de la chica, haciendo que está se exaltara un momento, para luego desaparecer corriendo-

Mientras que el cuerpo del chico al observar atentamente el gesto que le propinó a su chica…sí, "su chica", le comenzó a hervir la sangre de ira e impotencia, frunció el ceño y lentamente agacho su cabeza para esconder esa rabia que le daba la situación, ya que también le costaba en demasía demostrar lo que sentía_… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ..._Volvió a apretar su puño, pero estaba vez necesitaba algo más fuerte, así que pensó en darse de cabezazos en la pared más cercana, para sacar todos esos sentimientos atrapados y que tanto le atormentaban, así que con un poco de dolor auto-infringido vendría bien. Pensaba con esos razonamientos que sólo se dan antes de un…Ataque de histeria!

Pero antes de hacer una "estupidez" de la que podría arrepentirse posteriormente, como siempre estaba ella, que con sólo mirarle, con tan sólo una caricia, un abrazo, lo calmaba de todo, apaciguaba su espíritu, saciaba su sed, que más se podía pedir. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya parecían conocerse toda una eternidad y esto nunca cambiaría.

Conforme iban pasando las horas, la comunicación era cada vez menor entre ellos, por la simple "cita" que tendría Linn, que irritaba al máximo al pequeño.

Ya al terminar las clases.

Mientras Elle ordenaba sus libros y libretas dentro de su bolso preparándose para el regreso a casa, observó como "su chica" lo hacía casi a la velocidad del rayo, guardando de forma descuidada y desinteresada sus útiles escolares, cuando ya realizó su tarea, se dirigió rápidamente a salir del aula, perdiéndola de vista al cruzar el portal del lugar, -_Hey, un momento… no se despidió de mí…_- Suspiró y tomo sus pertenencias.

Se dirigió parsimoniosamente con esa peculiar forma de caminar que desarrollo desde aún más pequeño, por entre los pasillos, hasta llegar al portal de su escuela. Se detuvo un instante para observar si por esas casualidades de la vida podía divisaba la figura de su musa, tan sólo para asegurarse de que ese idiota no la había dejado plantada…Pero no la encontró, asegurándose de algún modo que se habría ido con ese pedazo de idiota. Agachó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Tras recorrer unos míseros metros fuera del portal que comunicaba a la calle, frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a un grupo de niños moverse y reír escandalosamente a una cierta distancia del lugar donde se encontraba. Pero le pareció más extraño aún que uno de los niños que se encontraba en el grupo, era el que se suponía que había salido con su chica ya ase un rato, le entró la curiosidad de saber, que habría pasado, así que pensó en ir a preguntarle a ese chico, pero se restringió, ya que obviamente no le diría nada con lo arrogante y egocéntrico que es, además sería un gran esfuerzo para él acercársele y aguantar las burlas e improperios que de seguro le dirían así que cambiando de parecer, decidió irse a casa.

Caminó en dirección en donde se encontraba el grupo de niños, por lo que quedaba camino a casa, se dirigió a paso lento y ligeramente agachado, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en llegar.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de pasar por el lado de ellos, escucho como uno de los muchachos pronunciaba el nombre de Linn, eso le pareció más raro a aún por lo que voltio la cabeza para mirar las caras de los niños presentes y el ser que era victima de las risas, pero sus ojos se abrieron tanto, como desorbitándose sus pupilas, al ver que zamarreaban y movían con frenesí a "su chica", por lo que no dudo ni un segundo y se metió, empujando a uno de los presentes para poder entrar al centro y lugar donde Linn se encontraba prisionera en brazos de otro sin soltarla de las muñecas. Para la sorpresa de todos, el chico que la sostenía cayó de golpe al suelo de la nada, por lo que pararon las risas y el asombro se hizo presente en cada rostro de los que observaban el "show", al mismo tiempo buscaron el culpable del porrazo pegado por el chico, sabiendo que el que haya sido no saldría libre de ésta.

Hay estaba Elle sosteniendo en brazos a su querida "amiga", preguntándole en susurros lo que había pasado, y el por que estaría siendo presa de estos matones, pero la niña lo único que hacía era aferrarse a un más del chico cara de panda, escondiendo su angelical rostro en el pecho del niño, a lo que éste la apretaba aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, haciéndole saber que él estaba ahí para protegerla ante todo.

-Hey imbecil, quién te crees para golpearme!!- Decía mientras con una mano sobaba su boca, aún tirado en el suelo-…Me las vas a pagar, de ésta no te escapas idiota…-Decía esta vez parándose lentamente.

-Aquí el único imbecil eres tú –Exclamó mientras tomaba posición-…Hazte para tras Linn, ahora! –Haciendo un gesto con la mano a la chica que hizo caso a la orden implantada…- Que de esto me encargo yo….-

-Jajaja…Miren a quién tenemos aquí, al chico "raro" dándoselas de héroe- Decía para captar la atención de los presentes, a los que estos contestaron con risas-…¡¿Te crees muy bueno?!...mejor ándate, idiota antisocial…antes que te de una paliza que no olvidaras…-Exclamaba amenazando con la mirada-

-¿Te crees, que te tengo miedo?...nunca tendría miedo de una gallina…

-¿Qué?!!...Idiota me las pagaras…-Dicho esto se acercó a Elle y le propino un fuerte derechazo en la parte baja del abdomen, lo que hizo que se agachara levemente del dolor, pero no hizo gesto alguno en su rostro, dejando entrever lo fuerte que era.

-¡Elle! –Gritó horrorizada y se acerco al chico…-No hagas esto, no es necesario, Por favor…-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba suavemente-

Elle la apartó y le dijo-…Claro que es necesario, nadie se mete con "mi chica" y sale vivo para contarlo…-Lo exclamado hizo que la chica abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes que con la luz hizo que brillaran centellantes-…No te preocupes ésta resulta mi victoria…-

Dicho esto prosiguió a golpearlo con una especie de gancho en toda la barbilla cayendo directo al suelo de espaldas, dando un gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía en el piso, cuando dejó de sobase la barbilla se abalanzó de un salto encima del pelinegro cayendo ésta vez los dos al piso, y golpeándose mutuamente, tomando cada uno de la ropa del otro, mientras se propinaban una serie de simultáneos combos en la cara y en el estomago, revolcándose al mismo tiempo para quedar un momento uno arriba del otro para así aumentar el daño. Mientras que al pasar los minutos se iban reuniendo cada más personas atraída por el espectáculo gratis que se estaba dando en la vereda de la escuela, y el placer que les daba ver dolor en otros. Así iban animando a su contendor favorito, gritando con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, sus orgullos eran tan grandes que ninguno de los iba a ceder, hasta que alguno de los dos ya no pudiera dar más de lo tan golpeado que estaba, o cuando las fuerzas se acabasen por completo.

-Hey!!!...corran que viene el inspector del colegio!! -Gritó uno de los espectadores, que por consiguiente todos los niños presentes miraron hacía sus espaldas y en efecto, ahí se aproximaba a paso rápido un hombre gordo y calvo con un atuendo blanco.

Todos los que se encontraban atentos al combate se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron desapareciendo lo antes posible, para no ser descubiertos por aquel hombre, que de ser lo contrario les traería graves problemas.

Por lo que también los protagonistas del espectáculo público se separaron lo más rápido posible siendo el mayor de ellos quien se dispuso a irse primero mientras que los dos se dirigían gélidas miradas. El pelinegro se paró del suelo todo adolorido y con un par de rasguñotes en la cara, tomó la mano de Linn y salieron hechos un rayo en dirección "cualquier parte", tratando de alejarse lo más lejos del lugar. Tras correr por un buen rato, creyendo prudente para parar y que no pudieran ser avistados por el hombre mayor, se detuvieron a recobrar el aliento perdido.

-Creo que no nos logró ver… - Exclamó la chica mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Sí…Bueno ojala…Sino estaremos en problemas –Se apresuró a pronunciar el pelinegro, en el momento de terminar aquellas palabras una descarga eléctrica muy pesada se hizo presa de él, lo que le produjo que se inclinara levemente hacía delante cubriendo con ambos brazos su abdomen, mientras cerraba sus ojos frunciendo el entrecejo, dejando escapar de su garganta un suave gemido de dolor…Cuando lentamente comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos, después de la pausa, sintió como aquel olvidado insecto que había pensado erradicado volvió a recorrerle la espalda. Pero error, no había sido el insecto de mil pies, si no aquel pequeñito cuerpo blanco aferrado de él, cruzando sus delgados brazos por el pecho y apoyando su cabecita cómodamente en la espalda del carita de panda.

-Gracias…vamos a mí casa, ésta más cerca –

El pelinegro sólo pudo mover su cabeza asintiendo, ya que estaba disfrutando de los pequeños cosquilleos que le producían esas palabras desde su espalda.

Así lo hicieron, caminaron lentamente, sin apuros, tomados de la mano, la chica siendo esta vez la guía, dibujando un camino que el ojinegro se memorizaba, pero tampoco podía evitar mirarla de reojo y ésta contestarle con una tierna sonrisa, lo que hacía que sus blancas mejillas se tiñeran de un tono rosa suave. Durante todo el trayecto se mantenían en completo silencio, en este momento no necesitaban palabras, sólo querían sentir la compañía del otro, disfrutar del bien que se hacían mutuamente.

Se detuvieron frente a una casa, se veía espaciosa, por el gran tamaño que tenía, era de dos plantas, tenía un gran antejardín cubierto por variados tipos de plantas y flores en grandes cantidades, árboles a ambos lados de la entrada de la casa, como dando la bienvenida a quien entrase en el lugar, se podía apreciar a un costado de la vivienda una especie de pérgola como lugar de estar, por lo que se veía lujosa y de un estatus acomodado.

-Llegamos, pasa –Dirigió una sonrisa

Ya dentro de la casa, afirmó rotundamente que era muy lujosa, pero no prestó mucha atención, ya que el dolor no lo dejaba observar ni razonar con tranquilidad, sólo se dirigió a recostarse en uno de los sillones más cercanos en forma "normal", ya que el dolor en un costado le incapacitaba tomar su posición habitual, fue cuando Linn desapareció de vista, pero no por mucho, por que cuando por sorpresa se asomó con una cajita en sus manos-_…¿Que será eso?..-_Dijo cuando la chica la abrió y sacó una botellita llena con un líquido.

-NOO!!- Gritó cuando la ojiverde giró la botellita y leyó "Alcohol", escapando de su alcance.

-Elle, tengo que curarte esas heridas…No corras, por que igual te atrapare…-Exclamó divertida riendo, mientras giraban alrededor de una mesa, uno escapando y el otro persiguiendo.

-No, no me atraparas, por que…por que…bueno, no podrás

-Sí podré, por que por el dolor no podrás correr…-Replicó comenzando la batalla

-No, no podrás…por que no me duele…-Contestó captando de inmediato el mensaje

-Jajaja…ya lo veremos…-Exclamó haciéndole saber que no iba a perder antes de sumergirse dentro de la casa, dejando dubitativo al pelinegro.

Luego de unos instantes en el que el chico trato de calcular el movimiento tan extraño que hizo Linn, mientras se presionaba el abdomen para disminuir el dolor y poder pensar con un dedito en su boca la próxima jugada de "su chica".

Y así fue después de unos minutos apareció Linn delante de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirándolo fijamente haciendo ese particular movimiento de cabeza hacía un lado y con sus manos en las espaldas.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Decía intrigado por saber que se traía entre manos, literalmente, Linn.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- Exclamó entregándole una mirada de niña buena, dejando a entrever un pequeño juego que estaba siendo ganado.

- Seguramente me lo mostraras –

-Solamente si tú quieres, pero si no estas seguro…mejor lo dejó para después –_Voy ganado y no puedes hacer nada. _Seguía con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco

-Esta bien me rindo…no puedo competir si me miras así…no puedo pensar –Replicó bajando su cabecita mirándola de reojo ligeramente sonrojado. Realmente ella no se imaginaba la gran presión sicológica que ejercía, era la única persona que podía otorgarle tales efectos en él, además de inteligente.

_-_Oh…bueno…-Bacilo un momento ante lo pronunciado, mientras extendía sus manos en las que posaba un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel de fresa sabiendo su fanatismo por aquella delicia.-_Gané!_

Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, sentados en uno de los sillones. Ella le curaba las heridas en su rostro y brazos con pequeñas motitas de algodón empapadas de alcohol, despacio y suave, mientras el pequeñito engullía disfrutando cada pedacito de la delicia en su paladar entretenido y concentrado tanto que ya no sentía dolor, o no se daba cuenta, pero no hacía ningún gesto que indicara lo contrario_.-…Que fácil es mantenerte tranquilo y que tierno eres cuando estás así…_-Aquellas palabras escaparon de su mente sin darse cuenta lo que susurraba. L al percatarse de que algo había escuchado salir de la boca de la presente, la miró incrédulo en silencio. Linn sólo abrió los ojos como dos platos de menta, acompañado de un leve color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Linn…ya oscureció…-Se acercó a la ventana apreciando la perspectiva que le otorgaba el ángulo de vista.

Como saliendo de una especie de transe, miró en dirección al "chico tierno"

-Me tendré que ir, ya es muy tarde…buscare mis cosas

-¿Estás loco?...como se te ocurre…por eso mismo, es muy tarde, para que camines sólo por las calles a estás horas…-Dijo con ese instinto protector femenino.

-Sí, tienes razón…

-Solucionado…te quedas aquí, de todos modos no llegara nadie a casa, por que mis padres están de viaje por trabajo y la persona que me cuida hoy se fue temprano…así…no me quedo…sola –Exclamó con cierta timidez que se hizo visible en su rostro

Contestó asintiendo con su cabeza y con sonrisa felina desde la ventana

-Entonces tendré que avisar en casa –Pronunció con el dedo pulgar en su boca y observando el techo

Luego de dejar un leve recado en la contestadora se fueron a ver televisión en la sala de estar, sólo para dejar pasar un periodo de tiempo, ya que a pesar de ser tarde, no era aún la hora de dormir.

Así mientras veían muy entretenidos la televisión comiendo galletas, postres y tomando café, fueron pasando los minutos y las horas. Linn ya no podría contener más los ojos abiertos, los parpados le pesaban muchísimo por el muy agitado día que había vivido.

Miró por un momento al carita de panda que yacía sentado con ambas piernas arriba del sillón, inclinado hacía delante y con su pulgar en la boca observando atentamente lo que transmitían en la caja evolucionada con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

_-¿Cómo puede tener energías, después de todo lo que pasó hoy?...Nunca terminaras de sorprenderme-_ razonó dichosa, para después bostezar.

-Veo que tienes sueño Linn…esta bien, vamos a dormir…-Apresuró a dejar en _off _la televisión con el control remoto.

Sólo asintió y juntos se dispusieron a caminar en dirección "habitaciones" que quedaba en la segunda planta, con parsimonia recorrieron los peldaños uno por uno, hasta por fin llegar a un espacioso pasillo que comunicaba con una gran cantidad de cuartos.

-Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes, es aquella de la puerta dorada…

-Gracias…Que pases buenas noches…-Exclamó regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-Igualmente…buenas noches

Así ambos se adentraron en sus respectivos cuartos

-Que sucia ésta mi ropa…tal ves podría pedirle si me la lava –Decía mientras tomaba con ambas manos sus prendas de vestir embarradas de suciedad, por el revolcón a golpes que se había dado ésta tarde-…No creo que vaya a molestarse si se lo pido…o si?...No..-Así que se dispuso a ir en dirección a la habitación de al lado, la puerta estaba entre abierta por lo que comenzó a empujarla suavemente sin "imaginar" lo que podría estar haciendo la niña.

Sus miradas se quedaron congeladas por unos segundos.

-Elle¿qué estas haciendo?...Sabes, me tengo que cambiar –Decía mientras terminaba de subir sus pantalones de pijama color azul cielo que combinaban con la camiseta de color crema.

-Eh…yo…lo siento –Balbuceaba avergonzado por lo que había "visto", era extraño, pero ella lo hacía sentir raro.

-No te avergüences…no importa…Dime ¿qué quieres? –Preguntó para quitar la incomodidad que estaba pasando el chico

-Bueno…quería preguntarte si me podrías lavar la ropa

-Sí, por supuesto…espérame –Dicho esto salió rápido de la habitación por un par de minutos fugaces, y cuando regresó traía en sus manos un par de prendas de vestir-…Toma –

-Gracias…-Las recibió y comenzó a sacarse de un tirón la ya muy usada camisa manga larga que traía, quedando a torso desnudo en el portal de la habitación de Linn, cuando había comenzado a desabrocharse el botón de su jeans…

-Está bien…Si importa! ...-Decía mientras tomaba el brazo del pelinegro y lo hacía entrar.-…Cámbiate dentro, yo te esperare afuera…-Tal como lo había dicho, se encontraba fuera apoyada en la pared con la puerta levemente cerrada y con una visible timidez en su rostro. Luego de unos breves minutos.

-Estoy listo!

Entró con calma y ahí estaba él, en el centro de habitación parado con unas pijamas color café que le quedaban tan grandes, que con un lazó amarrado a su cintura tuvo que sostener el pantalón.-… ¡Que gracioso te ves!…jajaja…- Exclamó la chica mientras se echaba a reír con ganas. L de un principio la miró incrédulo, pero después se largo a reír a carcajadas junto a ella durante un rato. Demostrándose lo felices que se encontraban.

-Ya está…Tú ropa está en la secadora, para mañana ya estará como nueva…-Pronunció al llegar luego de unos instantes de ausencia entregándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias…

-Bueno…entonces ahora sí vamos a dormir- El otro asintió como respuesta.

Lentamente el frío y la soledad que invadía sus separadas habitaciones se hizo prontamente presente en ellos, imposibilitándolos de concretar el sueño, estando ligeramente incómodos por una extraña razón. Sus cuerpos y mentes pedían a gritos el acilo del otro, para sentir el calor y protección de aquel ser que los acompaña dentro de ese mundo luminoso creado de la imaginación conjunta infantil, sólo necesitaban sentirse unidos.

Linn fue la que tomó la iniciativa y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a paso lento a la habitación conjunta. Abrió la puerta, dando unos leves golpecitos, y sin pedir el permiso del otro, entró, caminó un par de pasos, hasta quedar al lado de la cama donde yacía recostado el chico, él que la había estado observando muy atentamente desde que ingresó al cuarto con una enorme sonrisa. La chica se quedó parada por unos segundos mirándolo y cargando la cabeza hacía un costado, mientras que cruzaba su brazo hasta sostener el otro, aquellos instantes fueron una eternidad, ya que al parecer Elle aún no captaba la indirecta lanzada por la chica, estando aún mirándola como hipnotizado, situación en la que muchas veces se mantuvo sumergido por "culpa" de ella…Hasta que por fin reacciono volviendo a pisar tierra, luego de un viaje interplanetario. Corrió las mantas que lo cubrían, abriendo y dejando el espacio suficiente para que ella cupiera. Acción que hizo de inmediato, sumergiéndose y cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello en dirección contraria de la que estaba el chico. Fue cuando un leve rubor rosa se calo en sus blancas mejillas. Su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manitas un tanto temblorosas tratando de rodearle torpemente su cintura, sin tener mucho éxito. Suspiró de satisfacción y prosiguió a girar su cuerpo en dirección donde se encontrarían de frente. Así quedaron por unos segundos, atrapados por el encarcelamiento que disfrutaban en los ojos del contrario, sin querer romper aquellas cadenas que los unían sólo iluminados por unos destellos rosas suaves que escapaban dichosos de sus poros.

Fue esto hasta que Linn hundió su cabecita dorada en el pecho del carita de panda, arrimándose aún más hacía el cuerpo blanco del contrario, mientras que éste ahora sí con destreza la rodeaba por su cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica quedando muy apretujados el uno del otro.

-Gracias por salvarme… -Murmuró como una ráfaga de viento casi imperceptible

-De nada…después de todo… -Trató de exclamar antes de ser interrumpido

-…Soy tú chica…

-Así es…y te protegeré…

-…Elle…me voy…-Dijo con tristeza escondida

-…Lo sé…-Recordó el momento en el que ella había desaparecido, dejándolo atónito. El se acercó a un montón de papeles tirados en un rincón sobre una mesa y los leyó supo que se la llevarían a un internado

-…No sé, cuando regrese…-Exclamó dejando notar en su voz una profunda tristeza.

-…No importa, yo te encontraré…

-… ¿Es una promesa?

-…Sí, es una promesa…- Dicho esto la beso en la frente como sellando el compromiso de que siempre velaría por ella, apretándola aún más en un abrazo cerrado asegurándose que seguiría con él sintiendo su cálida piel el mayor tiempo posible, por que por el momento no dejaría que se la quitaran por nada del mundo y si así fuese lucharía para que esto no se concretase. Lentamente fue arribando a aquel lugar que siempre es bienvenido para él, que siempre tiene un lugar guardado para él, pero esta vez no reservó un lugar, si no dos.

-…Gracias mi Elle…- _Te quiero_ - En unos breves segundos comenzó a cerrar sus ojos adormecida por el reconfortante calorcito con aroma dulce que era parte de su ser emanado por cada poro, acompañado por el vaivén de su pecho al respirar y los sonoros latidos del corazón de su eterno acompañante, era una sensación que nunca olvidaría.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lo sé, lo sé…no avanzo mucho, pero no pude evitar escribir un capitulo que sólo dedicara un análisis de lo que pasa con nosotros mismos, que sólo entregara situaciones reconfortantes y cargadas de emoción nacidas del corazón, el uno por al otro, después de todo no viene para nada de mal, hacer una breve pausa y concentrarse exclusivamente en lo que sentimos por el ser querido. Pero les prometo que en el siguiente ocurrirán muchas cosas interesantes.

Así que espero éste lo disfruten, como lo hice yo, escribiendo cada palabra.

Perdonen por la demora, pero es que me encontraba tan atareada por los quehaceres escolares que no me dio tiempo para subir éste capitulo antes, por eso espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya saben alguna critica, comentario, tomatazo, lo que sea…siempre será bienvenido.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, me pone súper ultra feliz, y con muchas ganas de seguir adelante.

Besos a todos y sigan leyéndome…

¡Adiós!


End file.
